The Largest Betting Wager in the SGC History
by beckie2009i
Summary: A bet of if and when Jack and Sam got together is created although it goes outside anything that the SGC has seen before with between 300-400 people involved it is a major operation, which has a blog and everything. Everything begins with a fuzzy picture of two people making out in front of a restaurant and ends with a president's visit and fight in internal memos. Also on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Stargate, just wished there were more of this type of situation fan fiction out there. This was written at 3am on Boxing Day, so apologies for any mistakes and more to be uploaded in the morning. Also sorry about the code problems was not aware of it til this morning.

* * *

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were sat in the briefing room like normal listening to Hammond go on about their last mission. Jack and Sam (who were sat next to each other) had spent the briefing half listening to Hammond but more interested in each other, giving sly looks and stares to the other which they thought were not being seen, they were Daniel saw them and shook his head before turning his focus back Hammond. 10 minutes later, Daniel was listening intently to the briefing until his phone vibrated loudly in his pocket, Teal'c glared at him but Daniel carefully pulled out his phone without the rest of the room knowing.

 ** _Private encrypted Chat: Walter Harriman to Daniel Jackson:_ _UPDATE - RE: Operation SG-1 squared_**

 _Reports in that J and S were seen together outside a restaurant in the town last night, Any changes in their behaviour as people are hearing about this and want payment, also trying to find proof._

Daniel looks across at Sam and Jack trying to not make it look obvious he was, although his efforts are hampered when Jack glares at him.

 ** _Private encrypted Chat: Daniel Jackson to Walter Harriman_ _RE: Operation SG-1 squared_**

 _There seems to be no new developments that I can see, but you never know with J, he seems more defensive, would not pay out just yet, NEED PROOF._

Daniel slide his phone back into his pocket ignoring the questioning look that he was getting from Sam and turned back to Hammond who had moved onto the presidents visit to the base the following day. 10 minutes later as the meeting was drawing to a close, his phone bussed again Daniel left it until Hammond had dismissed them. As he ask his fellow team mates left the room he pulled out his phone again.

 ** _Private encrypted Chat: Walter Harriman to Daniel Jackson_ _RE: Operation SG-1 squared_**

 _Apparently there is an image which i am currently attempting to locate, but according to the chat the image is blurry and you cannot see whether it is or is not them, will most likely need you to identify will let known when have image._

Jack walked up behind Daniel "What's going on there Daniel?" Daniel had never flinched so quickly in all his life, hoping that Jack had not seen anything which was on his screen. "Nothing major just got some new text which is meant to be coming in this week from a dig in Egypt." Daniel said quickly, sliding his phone into his outside pocket and placing his hand in after it. " We got anything that needs to be done before the presidents arrival?" Jack asked not entirely sure what was up with Daniel."We you not listening to Hammond?" Daniel asked continuing to walk back to his lab "No, you?" Jack replied "Neither" "Damn it, I'll ask Carter she was most likely listening" Jack said as he picked up the pace down the corridor to catch up. Daniel let out a small sigh and made the remaindered of the way back to his lab before getting down to some work for SG-1 next mission after the president's visit.

5 hours later \- Daniel's phone buzzed multiple times, finishing what he was writing he turned to see what was going on.

 ** _WH to OSG12PC01 [note: stands for Operation SG-1 Private Chat 01]_**

 _Photographs have been received, although somewhat fuzzy identification will take place shortly and no winnings will be distributed until identification is correct and verified_.

286 people like this. 100 Comments.

Daniel looked at the number of likes, with wide eyes, 286?! 286 people were involved in this and he thought it was less than that majorly and the fact what did most people do during the day it was 3pm and it was like people were glued to the blog site. Daniel checked his next notification

 **Private encrypted Chat: _Walter Harriman_** ** _to Daniel Jackson:_ _UPDATE: RE: Operation SG-1 Squared_**

 _Photo was tracked down JF was unable to verify whether image is genuine/ who the people are. NEED YOU TO VERIFY ASAP. People are beginning to get a bit jumpy [high up people]_

 ** _Private encrypted Chat: Daniel Jackson to Walter Harriman_ _RE: Operation SG-1 squared_**

 _I can see that by the comments, how many people are part of this [ Figures will be fine] and high up people what do you mean. This might of gone slightly out of control._

 ** _Private encrypted Chat: Daniel Jackson to Walter Harriman_ _RE: Operation SG-1 squared message 2_**

 _Yes, I'm happy to verify will be around in the next hour hopefully J and/or S aren't around otherwise its gonna be interesting._

Daniel looked at his work knowing he would not get any peace until he went to go see Walter as people involved would know that he would be the one who would do the identification if there was any that needed done. He sighed knowing that this would only get worse. His phone buzzed again as he was saving and shutting down his research.

 ** _Private encrypted Chat: Walter Harriman to Daniel Jackson_ _RE: Rough Figure for SG1-2_**

 _I think we are in the late 300, early 400, I'm not entirely sure would have to consult the list which is now on a heavily encrypted hard drive in my room so as no to be uncovered. That included SGC, SGA, government, Security forces etc. And yes i think this got out of control when the blog got started. THANK GOD YOU CAN VERIFY, PLEASE COME ASAP!_

Daniel didn't know who had started the little betting fiasco which he was currently embedded in, Walter refused to give names, so if it back fired no one would get in trouble but Walter seemed to have turned into a part time bookie for the SGC everyone seemed to go to him. Daniel smiled to himself happen he didn't have that amount of money in his hands.

He made his way up to the gate room, luckily everyone in the gate room, whatever the shift as long as Walter was there knew about his extra curricula job, and 99% of them where involved so they acted as look outs while Walter sorted things out. As he arrived, Hammond, Sam and Jack where in Hammond's office and currently not in the gate room but Daniel knew he had to be quick.

Walter saw Daniel enter and waved him over to his computer in which he pulled up a different window to the one he was previously working on. "Thank God, everyone is coming to ask me if the bet is off or not, it is driving me crazy and I have barely done any work today and we are meant to be having a base wide meeting a 18:00 for final prep for the presidency visit." Walter was panicking.

"Walter calm down, lets get started" Daniel said as he bent down to look at the image on the computer screen, the image was quite fuzzy but there were two people in it making out in front of a restaurant, now he knew that both Jack and Sam were off of the base the night before, but for entirely different reasons, Sam was apparently spending the evening with Cassie and Jack was meant to be seeing a football game before bunking in a motel but things could change.

* * *

Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately Daniel couldn't make an 100% positive identification especially with the amount of people and most likely money involved in this. While this forensic investigation of the image was under way neither Walter nor Daniel had heard the meeting finish in Hammond office and that he and Sam were walking out followed not far behind by Jack, this was despite the people in the gate room trying to tell them without said people knowing. Sam and Hammond went on straight out of the gate room where as Jack saw Daniel leaning over Walter's workstation " What's going on chaps" he asked, both Walter and Daniel jumped out of their skins "Damn it Jack/Sir" they both said. "What's this?" Jack asked indicating to the picture, obviously not actually seeing what the picture was off, Walter and Daniel quickly looked at each arguing on who was going to make something up, Walter quickly spoke "Well we are trying to identify to two people in this image as we believe they might be involved in the selling of secrets, sir I was just asking for Doctor Jackson opinion on the likely motive that these people could have?" Jack looked at Walter " Well let's have a look?" Jack looked at the picture, Walter and Daniel tried to look at the image and at Jack's reaction, which was priceless, it was a look of absolute horror. "Right ok, I need to go and speak to Carter about the mission at the end of the week" Jack said quickly before leaving the gate room as quickly as he could without it looking suspicious. Walter and Daniel looked at one another " Now that's a reaction" said Daniel "Unfortunately a blurry picture and O'Neil's reaction are not enough they want hard solid proof" Walter said, closing the image. "Well I might have one more card to play but it is slightly risky." Daniel said "What is it?" Walter asked "Cassie. Only thing is I'm going to have to speak to Doctor Fraiser about it." Daniel replied "Thats fine, she's part of the bet, although not happy about it, she's part of it" Walter reassured "Right, then we should have the answer by tomorrow before the president arrives" Daniel said confidently " I hope so. Otherwise I think this bet might kill me" Walter said. Daniel laughed "Well if it doesn't and Jack finds out, He will kill us both" He says nervously before leaving the gate room and towards Medical.

As he walked along the corridors towards medical his phone vibrated again. Daniel sighed before removing it from his pocket, this was going to kill him if it didn't end soon.

 _WH posted to blog OSG12PC01_

 _DJ and myself were unable to definitively identify the people in the images, so NO winnings will be handed out. Although a warning will be made that J did see the image and although his reaction was somewhat interesting. We are looking to some more leads but at the moment nothing can be proven._

 _CF posted to blog OSG12PC01_

 _Can I just make it perfectly clear that S was not with me in the night in question and I do believe that the picture is off them, although whoever took the image sucks at photography._

 _JF commented_

 _Cassie ain't you meant to be doing your dissertation_

 _CF commented_

 _MUM this is meant to be an anomalous chat_

 _DJ commented_

 _Cassie i didn't even know you knew about this_

 _JF commented_

 _I didn't think she knew_

 _CF commented_

 _Who do you think created this_

 _JF commented_

 _What!_

 _CF commented_

 _Come on mum I knew how they felt for each other when S stayed with me when SG-1 saved me. Also I'm stuck on a translation for it._

 _DJ commented_

 _Need a hand?_

 _CF commented_

 _Yes please when?_

 _DJ commented_

 _Within the next hour, If thats ok with CF_

 _CF commented_

 _Yes thats fine, at least she wont be obsessing over this blog._

 _DJ commented_

 _DJ removed the last blog post_

Daniel turned around in the corridor and made his way back to his lab.

 _Private chat between Daniel Jackson and Cassie Fraiser_

 _CF: We aren't really going to do my dissertation are we?_

 _DJ: Its the reason I'm coming over so why not?_

 _CF: thought we could spy on aunt Sam and Uncle Jack_

 _DJ: Cassie you really are obsessed with this_

 _CF: i'm not obsessed I just want to see Sam and Jack happy_

 _DJ: That unfortunately wont happen until these damn fraternisation rules change_

 _CF: about that, I have a surprise when I see you_

 _DJ: ok, slightly worried about what you have done_

 _CF: haha very funny uncle Daniel but its all legal_

 _DJ: thank goodness, also you staying over then?_

 _CF: yay sleepover_

 _DJ: haha Cassie you are 26 (note: not sure if that possible but hey), not 10_

 _CF: I didn't have sleepover on my planet and the only one i have had was with Jon_

 _CF: oops wasn't meant to say that_

 _DJ: what are you doing with Jack's clone_

 _CF: ummm, please don't tell my mum, or Uncle Jack as they don't know he is in colorado springs_

 _DJ: You have much to tell my Cassie will see you shortly will go see your mum and see if its alright if you stay over_

 _CF: Uncle Daniel, as you have pointed out i'm 26 not 10 my mum cant tell me what to do_

 _DJ: haha Cassie but i don't want the angry of your mother if she comes home and has no clue where you are!_

 _CF: True, ok, fine, see you soon_

 _DJ: will do_

 _CF and DJ signed off._


End file.
